


【DMC】【MobV】廉价的快乐（PWP一发完）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【MobV】廉价的快乐（PWP一发完）

*高能预警！天雷！天雷！天雷！

*是underage OOC 有轻微暴力 失禁 以及ABO

不知道underage和Mob是什么的就不要点进来了好吗！！

 

时间线大概是三代前很久的事情 小V十三四岁吧

 

-有天Dante来到他哥哥的房间，想让他讲睡前故事的时候，发现哥哥的短裤上粘粘糊糊

 

————————————————————————

 

-银头发的小孩在柔软温暖的被子里蜷缩着，被阳光照的白皙细腻的柔软皮肤泛着光泽，因为长时间在厚被子里变的滚烫。昨天刚剪过的圆润的脚趾甲伸在外面，他睡得很沉很稳，年幼的Dante看着Vergil，发梢随着呼吸起起伏伏，他的手指抚上对方泛着年轻光泽的头发，带着一点对方的温度。

“Vergil，我帮你把床单洗了吧。”

Dante对上Vergil朦胧的目光，然后小男孩皱着眉，看起来很不情愿，他用被子把自己卷成了团儿，让Dante扯走了被自己股间流出的白色液体弄得乱七八糟的床单，扔进了隔壁房间的洗衣机。

Dante好奇的目光再次落在哥哥身上，强行扯开他的被子，两个孩子躺在褥子上盖着一张被子，Vergil刚刚有了一点睡意被强行扯醒，气的一脚蹬在对方腿上，被Dante一把抓住了骨头突出的脚踝。

于是Vergil轻轻抽了口气，上面还有昨天那些人很用力捏的留下的淤青。Dante意识到自己用劲太大了，松开了手，带着点委屈的声音搂上浑身滚烫的Vergil的身体，脸蛋贴着哥哥的脖颈磨蹭着，带着沙哑的稚嫩的嗓音说，“哥哥……我错了，你还疼吗？”

 

-昨天他拖着一身的黏腻第一次没走正门，从二楼的窗户翻进自己的屋子，Vergil自己都没意识到，双腿几乎合不拢大腿根微微颤抖着，上面全是被人掐的指印。乳白色的液体从被捅的过大的洞口缓缓的流出来，弄脏了被扯得几乎变形的黑色短裤。

Vergil浑身都凌乱着，头发甚至都散了下来，Dante从没见过这样的哥哥，他几乎是听到巨大的落地声后第一时间跑过来，看到Vergil斜倚在床边，脱掉了他的黑色马甲，缓缓地扯开黑色的紧身衣露出来微微鼓胀的小腹。

他瘦削的胯骨下勉强卡住的裤子已经凌乱不堪，空气中弥漫的腥味让Dante觉得新奇，他走过去将手掌贴在Vergil被精液射的鼓胀起来的小腹的时候，他的哥哥往后退了一步，但是没有多余的力气去推开Dante了，在他的弟弟的手抚过小腹时Vergil只是轻轻的嗯了一声。

“……Vergil？”

Vergil看着他。小男孩的眼角就快要被揉破皮了，眼眶和眼皮都是深红色，眼球全是哭肿后的血丝，他的嘴唇几乎和皮肤成了一样的白色，浑身上下都残破不堪，乍一看还以为是大病初愈的小孩，这是Dante除了他的哥哥生病的时候再也没见到过的样子。

“告诉妈妈，你看起来不太好，Vergil”

“不，不要”

“为什么？”

Vergil低着脑袋，撩开紧的过分的黑色紧身衣，平坦的身板下鼓胀的小腹和红肿的大腿根和臀缝让他只能微微分开腿站立。他只是觉得很难受，在Dante一定要拉着他去浴室洗澡洗掉这些味道的时候，Vergil几乎要站不稳，脱掉了被糟蹋得惨不忍睹的靴子后，他索性光着脚踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，乳白色的液体就顺着大腿根留到小腿上，然后流入脚趾缝里。

他的弟弟帮他扯掉皱皱巴巴的短裤和内裤的时候，看到上面的血迹和精液浸在上面的痕迹，被操的大开的洞口流出来的乳白色液体顺着大腿根往下流。Dante在打开热水的时候，Vergil把他的衣服一并扔到洗衣机里，好像在害怕被别人发现。

“很难受吗……哥哥？”

Vergil含糊不清的点点头，没有正面回答。

Dante最了解他的哥哥了，于是他把Vergil轻轻摁在被热水烫过的墙壁上，小男孩们难得的没有打起架来，也没有互相冷嘲热讽。Dante不想欺负这样状态的哥哥，他小小的手指摸着Vergil疲软的阴茎和红肿的会阴，Vergil难受的微微扬起头，小腿打着颤要站不住了往下跪，被Dante捞住了膝盖抬到他的肩上。

Vergil第一次顺从了对方的动作，抓紧了Dante的胳膊呜咽的叫出声。Dante不知道为什么哥哥会有这样的反应，他只知道Vergil现在被小腹里的那些液体弄得很难受，他要帮忙弄出来，小孩的手不着调的在哥哥的胯下面乱摸，他什么也不懂，Vergil也是，这样的摩挲只摸得Vergil扭着腰想迎合他的动作。直到Dante委屈的在热水弄得水蒸气里问他，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛朦朦胧胧的，“Vergil，你哪里难受？……我找不到。”

“……这里。”

Vergil觉得又羞又臊，撒在身上的热水几乎让他快熟透了，他抓着弟弟小小的手，捏着他的两根手指往自己身后被捅的大开的穴口里进，小男孩的手指滑进了浸泡着精液的肠肉里，然后没有章法的摩挲深入，弄得Vergil另一条腿几乎站不住。

Vergil的身体已经被蹂躏的像颗熟透了的果实，浑身滚烫，在Dante同样稚嫩的手掌下触感十分柔软，Vergil靠在弟弟的身上一条腿挂在他的肩上，绷紧的大腿蹭着Dante垂下来湿透了的柔软的头发，他的大腿根还有凌乱的黑色水笔写下的印子。

他微微挺腰让Dante插得深一点，精液都顺着Dante的手指留下来，但是小孩子的手太小了，根本够不到肠道里的另一个入口。Vergil其实也不知道那是什么，他只是觉得还不够舒服，不满地哼哼着，Dante抱着他的脖子磨蹭他的后颈，咕哝着哥哥你闻起来好香。

Vergil咬着嘴唇，小孩子的手按在自己鼓掌的小腹，这里就是他们说的子宫的位置，Vergil克制自己不去回忆。他轻轻摁着装满了精液了的鼓胀的小腹，那些液体被挤压出子宫口，滑过生殖腔，顺着他的手掌往外流，滑过被顶的敏感的前列腺的时候，他闭紧眼睛几乎要呼吸不过来。

 

-那些人在他坐在游乐园外面的长椅上看书的时候，凑过来问他什么书这么好看。Vergil看得正入神，毫无防备，根本不懂人类那一套方法，在他刚刚开口的时候，侧脖颈传来尖锐的刺痛，然后就失去了意识。

在他恢复意识的瞬间陌生的快感将他因为紧张绷紧的神经全部打散，Vergil仰躺的身体下意识蜷缩，然后被很用力的掰开。有个男人将手指捅进他已经被润滑剂弄得湿哒哒的肠肉里搅弄，毫不费力地就把阴茎顶进Vergil的身体，完全勃起的成年尺寸的阴茎把小洞撑成O型。

Vergil疼的脸都发白了，嘴唇被自己咬破后身边的人将手指插到他的嘴里，玩弄小孩子敏感又柔软的舌尖，唾液来不及咽下去都流了出来。男孩咬着牙抓住男人的手臂，想要用脚踹开对方，然后被旁边的人抓着还没脱掉高筒靴的脚踝往两边拉，拥有着完美线条的身体和细长的腿被牢牢地摁在床板上，将被进入的地方完全敞开。Vergil一下子被肉棒完全塞满，难耐的鼓胀感让小男孩咬着牙断断续续的呜咽，男人合拢了他的膝盖，然后引导着他环住自己的胯部开始有节奏地耸动。

“嗯……呜……”Vergil看着自己被扯开的衣服下被顶起一块的小腹，伸出小手摸上去，然后被男人抓着手摁在栏杆处用皮带绑了起来，他的动得很快，巨大的阴茎顶在男孩快速摩擦的阴茎仿佛要捅穿他夹紧的屁股，他的声音也跟着嘴唇一起颤抖起来。

就着这个比较温和的姿势操了几分钟，那个男人就解开了皮带变换了姿势，Vergil的腰和屁股被大幅度抬高，他把整个身体压上去，小男孩被折叠得阴茎快戳到自己的胸口。坚硬的阴茎伴随着对方的动作和重力一下比一下用力地撞进Vergil身体的深处，顶在男孩还没怎么发育的前列腺，Vergil被男人压制的完全动弹不得，低低的呜咽哭叫出声，小小的阴茎完全硬起来贴在他的胸口。男人又深又重的顶他，像是木桩被捣入湿软的粘土，被紧紧地吸附，然后深深地陷进去。

“啊……呜……”Vergil呻吟的音调开始变大并尾音上扬，陌生的快感让他缴械投降。他咬住下唇死死地抓住床单，水蓝色的眼睛湿润起来，鼻尖也红的像颗樱桃，过度的刺激让眼泪从泪腺里挤出，阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦地把液体吐到胸口，跟着床的晃动顺着肌肉的纹路散开。

男孩的身体开始出汗，Vergil能听到自己胸膛里快要爆炸的心跳。男人脱掉他的紧身衣和短裤，Vergil几乎没怎么反抗，露出来白皙的线条优美的年幼的身体，对方的手掌握着两瓣小小的屁股，大力的揉捏对方挺翘的臀肉，囊袋狠狠地撞在上面发出清脆的啪啪声，两瓣臀肉在对方手心里变成各种形状，最后将精液都射在男孩小小的甬道里面。

微微鼓胀的陌生的感觉让男孩挺着腰不知道如何疏解，他被放下来的时候双腿酸软着，还没怎么发育的阴茎微微勃起在空中，湿滑的液体随着男人抽出阴茎滑出来一点，滴在床单上。男人用大拇指玩弄着他被操的湿软的穴口，说，别浪费了。于是又来了另一个臂力比上一个还大的人，直接将阴茎捅进闭合不了的灼热的小洞里几乎将褶皱全部撑满，Vergil皱着眉喘了一声，然后对方一把拽起瘫软在床上的Vergil，将瘦削的身体揽在怀里抱起来就好像对方没有重量。

“嗯……呜嗯……好大……”Vergil被顶在墙上，打开着双腿，被男人宽大的手掌捏着腰和臀瓣打桩一样顶到湿软的肠肉里，他感觉身体里几乎要被摩擦出火，然后Vergil嗅到了自己后脖颈溢出来陌生的香味，这让男人短暂的停顿了一下，然后笑了。他摸着Vergil柔软的脸蛋说，“宝贝，你是个Omega啊。”

Vergil浑浑噩噩的呜咽，压根不知道对方在说什么，没得到什么实质性回答的男人埋头操他，手捏住男孩小小的屁股阴茎用力地顶进他的身体，像上满发条的机器一样不停地冲撞，Vergil被操得浑身发软，膝盖打颤，然后挺着腰迎来第一次干性高潮。男人在他静静地收缩甬道的瞬间将精液全部射进了肠道里，甜腻的来自于omega的香味在小空间里炸开，因为还未发育完全味道不是很浓郁，但足够让其余人头昏脑胀了。Vergil浑身都在抖，更多地眼泪涌出来，他的蓝眼睛变得更红更湿了，在快高潮的表情里更加诱人可爱。

男人将他放倒在地毯上，小男孩已经没了什么力气只是发出意义不明的泣音，他将两根手指毫不费力的塞进已经被捅得合不拢的穴口里，Vergil敏感的张开嘴呜咽，对方又往里面塞入了一个指头不断地捻弄着敏感的粘膜，他很快找到了想找的那块地方，手指刚刚试探着戳刺还没发育完全的生殖腔，Vergil就受不了的颤抖了起来。难以言喻的酥麻感从背部爬上他的大脑皮层。

“你的生殖腔好浅，待会让我们都进去一次，往里面射满东西看看你会怀谁的种，怎么样？”

男人终于抽出了一直玩弄着肉穴的手指，叫来另一个人，Vergil看不清他的脸，泪水模糊了小男孩的视线于是干脆闭上眼睛，仰着脖子努力的喘息着，对方将他的细瘦的漂亮的长腿摆成M型，胯下怒张的性器在尚未闭合的穴口上草草摩擦了几下，就毫不客气的猛地插入了进去，然后慢慢挺动着操干着年轻Omega的肉穴。

Vergil随着他的入侵发出哭泣般的呜咽，对方喘息着持续的细密而快速的操干着男孩儿肉穴，伸出手玩弄着男孩儿前胸上嫩红的肉粒。Vergil只能咬着唇喉间随着男人密集的操干发出呜呜的呻吟。

他被整个人抱了起来挂在男人身上，上衣被撕扯到肩膀露出有着漂亮曲线的身体，而这样的动作毫无置疑的每次都狠狠的摩擦到了男孩儿的生殖腔入口，男人能感受到身下年幼的Omega抽搐般的战栗。他的性器顶在男孩儿的生殖腔入口处摩挲着，Vergil被陌生的感觉彻底的击垮了，扯着嗓子哭叫着要他停下。

在他发出拒绝的同时肉棒一点一点的挤入了男孩儿的生殖腔。Vergil觉得头晕目眩，睁大了眼睛，像是被电流击中一样不住颤抖了起来，他不住的流着眼泪，直到男人硕大的龟头深入到顶点的子宫，在Vergil平坦的小腹顶起一个弧度，他略微试探了一下略微抽出后便猛地撞向了紧闭的子宫口，在稚嫩的花腔中毫不留情的操干了起来，他的动作凶猛的像是要撞开那里操进男孩儿的子宫。

巨大的快感下年轻的Omega已经完全瘫软了，他通红的舌尖微微探了出来从中不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，在对方的龟头狠狠地顶到子宫口的瞬间过于疲惫让他晕了过去。

但是那些人没让他昏过去太久，Vergil被掐着胯骨和腰强行的操醒，他仰躺着，细细的脚踝被捏着男人手心里大腿大开着动弹不得，他哭的上气不接下气，声音越来越小，在连绵不断的极端刺激之下终于控制不住的高潮了。他仰着头，肉穴缩的极紧，男人一面感受着令人头皮发麻的快感一面毫不留情的冲破紧缩的穴肉继续缓慢的抽插着极为敏感的花腔内壁。

Vergil呜咽着嗓子几乎都哑了，未曾有人抚慰过的肉棒前端溢出淡黄色液体，羞耻感让他闭紧了眼，喘气的力气都快没了。

他被整个翻了个个儿抬起腰来，另一双手掐住他的腰粗长的阴茎顶进已经被操的软烂的肠肉里，男孩未发育完全的盆骨实在是很窄紧紧夹的那个人爽的呼了一口气，他俯下身咬着Vergil微微凸起的不明显的腺体狠狠地咬破了皮肤，做了一个没有意义的标记，与此同时阴茎顶到了刚刚被操开的生殖腔口。

Vergil觉得眼前白一阵黑一阵，剧痛和快感顺着尾椎骨窜上大脑，他终于忍不住哆嗦着哭着说不要了，然后几个巴掌狠狠地落到白嫩的臀肉上留下了鲜红的印子，Vergil一个激灵挺了下腰的瞬间男人掐着他的胯骨强行挤进了生殖腔。挨了打的地方瞬间泛起艳红色开始火辣辣的疼，男人硕大的囊袋随着动作撞在臀尖上啪啪直响，把屁股都撞红了火辣辣的疼。

Vergil不记得这场劫难是怎么结束的，他醒过来的时候一个人躺在地毯上，太阳已经落到地平线下面去了，门缝漏出来的风让他的牙齿都开始哆嗦。他站起来的时候浑身的每一块骨头都像散了架，整条腿都随着动作颤颤巍巍的抖，大腿根本没法合拢，后面的洞被完完全全的捅开了乳白色的液体顺着腿根往下滑，浸湿了他还穿着的靴子里的脚趾头。

 

-“哥哥，我可以像昨天一样再进去一次吗？”

他的胞弟柔软的脑袋贴着他的胸口，双手轻轻的环着Vergil的腰，撒娇一样的下巴蹭着哥哥的睡衣领口。小孩子不懂这意味着什么，Vergil也不知道被内射进去这么多很可能会怀孕。

Vergil抿着嘴，在被窝里缩着，稍微扯下来自己新换的内裤，抓着Dante的手往后面摸。

“轻一点。”

他说。


End file.
